


Mommy You Did It!

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Zola congratulates Meredith on winning the Harper Avery.





	Mommy You Did It!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

"Mommy!" That was the first thing Meredith heard after she left the OR. It was followed by a hard hug to the legs. "Mommy, you won!" Meredith smiled at her little girl hugging her. Meredith bends down to her level. 

"I did! What should we do to celebrate?" 

Her daughter's smile grew. "Ice cream! Let's of ice cream!"

"I think that's a great idea Zozo. As soon as mommy's done let's go get ice cream just the two of us." Meredith suggest. 

"Just the two of us?" Zola asked in surprise. 

"Yup. I think we could use some alone time." It was true. Meredith hadn't had one-on-one time with Zola in forever. It would be good for both of them. 

Zola nods her head. "Yes!" Zola then wraps her arms around her neck. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too. Mom?" 

"Yes?" Meredith was interested in what Zola would say next. She never asked questions you would expect. She was very wise for her age, which Meredith knew would be a blessing and a curse. 

"Do you think one day I could win a Harper Avery award?" 

Meredith pulls back to look at her. "I know you will."


End file.
